A virgin hero
by Auxiliary Booster
Summary: A salamence wakes after a hard party at his friends house and he finds a female lucario wearing practically nothing but his shirt lying across his stomach. What happened last night? Read and find out what happened and what will happen. -Warning! Graphic sexual content!- This is my first post! Its not done, yet but tell me what you think!


My head felt like someone was taking a hammer and driving a nail through it. I opened my eyes and was looking at my white ceiling.

"What happened?" I thought, slowly turning my head to my left side. There I saw a pair of long black furry legs and followed them to their source.  
I felt my cheeks burn as I saw were the bare legs came from. She was a lucario that much was clear, but I couldn't tell who she was, she was  
facing away from me.

She was wearing my shirt (only my shirt) that read "Like a boss" on the front. My face burned hotter as I realized what that normally meant.  
I found my left hand resting on her round ass.

"At least shes hot" I thought.

I tried to sit up. I gasped as I felt an intense, sharp pain shoot through my left arm. I looked down at my blue scaly shoulder.  
There I saw a butterfly knife protruding from my shoulder. It was half-way stuck in my arm cutting into my flesh. My scales had stopped  
most of it from causing any permanent damage. I reached over yanked it free, growling as I felt even more pain. I felt blood  
trickle over my scales. I threw the knife across the room and it stabbed into my dresser. I grimaced as I clutched the wound,  
trying to stop the bleeding.

"What the hell happened last night?" I thought fiercely.

The girl that was still lying across my stomach, stirred when I threw the knife.

"Are you up, already?" She moaned, sitting up with a yawn. He still couldn't tell who she was, her black hair was draped over her face.  
"Damn, last night was fun."

"Shit" I thought looking at her hand, it was wrapped around my limp cock.

I stiffened and gasped as I felt pressure around my member. She was looking at me now, smiling. I just stared back, not sure what to say.  
Her gaze traced my form I followed it to my now erect cock, throbbing in her grasp. I began to try to shy away scooching further up  
my soft bed, but she held me in place by my stiff member.

She turned her head back towards me. I whimpered and tried to back away again, but to no avail. She jumped into my lap, placed both her  
her hands on my blue scaly chest, and forced me back down onto the bed.

"Where do you think you're going hotness?" she said with a smile wile holding me in place, leaning forward, almost touching her snout to mine.

I could see her face clearly now. She had a relatively short snout with the cutest nose I'v ever seen, she had round slightly slanted  
emerald green eyes, and long canine ears that drooped alittle near the tips. I looked down to see "Like a boss" clearly written across  
a pair of double D's.

"Whats your name cutie? I forgot to ask." She asked rubbing my chest muscles.

"I-i-i'm M-Marcus." I stuttered

"Aww, don't be shy." she said leaning in and putting her mouth next to my ear and whispered "My names Alisia. I,ll take good care of you, just relax,  
my sexy salamence." Alisia nibbled on my ear before licking my cheek, moving down my snout.

My back arched from the sheer affection.

She grabbed my right horn and pulled me into a heated kiss.  
She forced my maw apart with her tongue, forcing me to allow its wonderful texture to overwhelm me. I soon gave up on fighting.  
I closed my eyes and relaxed into it and began to deliver it back. I placed one hand on her hip and the other behind her head, stroking  
her ear.

Alisia moaned into my mouth as I felt her slide her wet sex against my smooth stomach. Her tail wagged against my sensitive  
flesh, teasing it.

Moments later I felt her pull away, untangling our tongues. My hand slipped from her head and I moved it to her other thy.  
I watched attentively as Alisia reached both arms over her head and slowly pulled the shirt off, exposing the two most  
beautiful natural things I'v ever seen in my life. My eyes widened at the view of the three goddesses before me.

I brought my right hand from her hip down to her waiting cunt and began to massage Alisia's outer lips making her arch her back.  
She bit her lip and moaned.

"Ooohh, Y-your such a nice guy." Alisia moaned, harmlessly digging in her claws at the blue scales of my chest.

She moaned louder as I rubbed my finger over her clit. I began pushing my middle finger into Alisia's wanting crevis slowly  
twirling it inside as her inner muscles milked at me. Alisia fell forward with a loud pleasureful moan and smothering me  
with big titties.

"this is heaven!" I thought continuing to finger the she-wolf, adding another finger to increase pleasure.

An idea popped into my head. I took my fingers out of her soaked cunt and reached around her ass with a  
hand on each side of her.

"Aww, why'd you s-stop?" She whined.

"You'll see." I said with a smirk.

I placed a finger on each side of her outer lips and spread them apart, making Alisia moan. I moved my long slender tail  
towards her opening. My tail tip missed the first time and I poked Alisia in the ass cheek, making her yelp.

"What the hell are yo..." She never got to finish the sentence before I trusted my tail tip deep inside of her convulsing  
cunt. Alisia screamed as I worked my smooth tail in and out of her body's milking embrace.

"Oh Arceus!" Alisia yelled as I tailed her deeper. "Oh Arceus! M-Marc-cus! I-i'm gonna c-c-c-..."

Alisia screamed, her back arched as I fealt her love juices spill out of her running down my tail, her inner muscles clenched down  
on my tail, massaging it. She went limp on top of me.

I wiggled my tail inside of her experimentally, I herd her gasp then a moan in my ear.  
Alisia lied there on top of me for a moment panting. I slid it free making her whimper and arch her back, warm juices  
spilled onto my stomach. I brought my tail tip to my mouth and licked the sweet wolf juices off of it.

"Oh -pant- where d-did you learn to p-please a girl, like t-that?" Alisia panted in my ear.

"I just guessed." I said truthfully.

"What?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a... a Virgin or at least I think I still am."

She gasped then sat up in his lap. "Nooo, a sweet guy like you? Your joking."

I shook my head.

"Well I guess I'll have to fix that." Alisia said rubbing her ass against my large member.

She leaned forward and grabbed my horn again. She pulled me into another heated kiss.  
As our tongues twirled around each other. Alisia wrapped her free hand around my cock, making me stiffen.  
She lifted her hips over my member and dropped taking me to the hilt, shoving me deep inside her slick convulsing cunt.  
We arched our backs in union, moaning into each other. Alisia broke the kiss and sat up,  
moaning as she lifted her hips again. This time she slid slowly down my pulsing rod making both of us moan loudly.  
I grunted as she rolled her belly, dropping on me again.

"D-damn, you're..." I moaned as she slid down me again. "Tight."

"Y-you're fucking huge!" Alisia screamed clawing at my chest as she increased the pase coating my cock with her slick liquids  
as she began to pound me.

My knees drew up from the sheer intensity of the pleasure.

She began to pound me so hard that I thought that my pelvis  
was going to shatter. Alisia's inner muscles milked furiously at my cock. She pounded me constantly, screaming at the ceiling.  
All I could do is hang on tight and enjoy the ride.

I felt Alisia's inner walls sqeez and convulse around my large member as she slid up and down me.  
I began to thrust up into her, forcing Alisia's deep crevis to swallow me deeper.

"O-OH! MARCUS! I-i-i'm gonna c-cum again!" Alisia screamed.

"M-me to!" I grunted through gritted teeth, feeling my own orgasm approaching.

She leaned forward and bit down helplessly on the smooth part of my neck as I trusted against her.  
I felt her liquids spew out from around my base. Alisia sqeeled loudly and bit down harder as she came making me grunt at the pain.  
I gave one last thrust before I felt the familiar rush of euphoria. I growled as I felt my self twitch multiple times, spewing my seed  
inside of the lucario. My entire body jerked as I came in her suckling cunt.

We lied there for a moment holding each other. Alisia was shaking from the euphoria high. She had stoped biting my neck.  
her head was now lying on my blue chest.  
I could feel our mixed liquids soaking the inside of her body.

"A-arceus, T-that was -pant- amazing." Alisia whispered.

I began to slide my long cock from her body's tight embrace. I heard Alisia gasp and whimper as I pulled further.  
She grasped my shoulders for support. Her muscles tightened around my over insensitive cock,  
trying to pull me back in. I went cross-eyed at this increase of pressure.  
Alisia sqeeled when I finally pulled free. Our mixed juices spilled onto my stomach, covering it.

Alisia pushed her self off of me and rolled over onto her back spreading her legs. Her hand slid down her form  
to her puffy outer lips. Alisia let out a moan of pleasure as she fingered her self. I watched her attentively, still panting.  
My breath caught in my throat as I saw a golden wedding band in crested with diamonds on Alisia's ring finger.

"I-is that a wedding ring?"

She stopped and looked at her hand. "yea, why?"

My eyes widened. "Please don't tell me, you cheated on someone with me."

Alisia burst out laughing.

"W-whats so funny?" I asked sitting up.

"The fact that -giggle- you don't remember what happened last night!"

"What?" I glowered at the lucareo.

Alisia rolled over onto her stomach and propped her head up on her hands. She giggled again.

"Look at your right hand. I'm surprised you wouldn't have noticed it." She said with an innocent smile.

I looked down at my right hand witch was on my upper stomach. I saw the thin golden ring around my finger.

"What the fuck happened last night?" My eyes wide.

Alisia tilted her head slightly to the side and turned her eyes to the ceiling.  
"Well I guess I could start with your the party your friends invited you to. Do you know Jessica?"

I nodded thinking about the white tiger.

"Well, shes a good friend of mine. She brought me with her to the party. When I met you, you were already half drunk.  
Then something happened and two were taking me to a bedroom. You came in and basically whooped ass and kicked them out.  
We stayed a bit longer and we got into the spiked stuff. You made out with me on your friend's couch. I said I felt kinda tired.  
You picked me up and carried me to your car and drove off. We passed by a church on the way. Now remember I was high with you  
just not as much as you." Alisia said her tail was wagging and she was rubbing her paws together in embarrassment, head still in her hands.  
"I... Kinda dared you to marry me."

"So long story short, I was your drunken, virgin hero. And... You married me."

"yep!" She said looking back at me.

"Nice" I furrowed my brow.

Alisia crawled up onto my chest and kissed me passionately. My eyes closed and my expression softened as I delivered it back.  
Braking the kiss, Alisia leaned to my ear.

"I love you, my virgin hero." She whispered and nibbled on my ear.

"I love you too, my damsel in distress. Hay, what do you say we hop in the shower?"

Alisia sat up "That sounds like a great idea! I'll go get it started." She said and jumped off me and walked to the bathroom.

I lifted my hand to my face and looked at my ring. I heard the shower hiss as it was turned on.

"Wow, I'm married." I thought out loud. "Damn."

I got up to join my wife in the shower.


End file.
